Pinkie Pie
Pinkie Pie, voiced by Arin Hanson (APPLE.MOV) and Max Gilardi (SHED.MOV through SWAG.MOV), is an alchoholic party animal earth pony. Like the actual version of herself, she has a likeing of parties just not in the same way. Her cutie mark consists a tampon due to the fact that she's a prostitute. History Pinkie Pie first appeared watching Applejack eat every apple in the barrel. When Applejack went out cold, she and the other ponies went to see if she was all right. She, along with Spike and Rainbow Dash, went in Fluttershy's shed to look for the Elements of Harmony to defeat Discord (who first arrived in DRESS.MOV). When they went inside, they saw that Fluttershy has killed all of her animals and decorated the inside of her shed with their organs. When Pinkie Pie saw the corpse of Applejack's dog, Winona, she just considered it as weird art. After they abandoned Rainbow Dash (who got killed by Fluttershy), and witnessed Fluttershy's arrest at the mental hospital, she told Spike that her dad makes her put glass in her vagina. Spike walked away saying, "Yeah, well good luck with that." It was said that her life of partying began on her 21st birthday. After she had a brief fling with "Alice in Chains" guitarist, Jerry Cantrell, Pinkie's life of partying has gone from drinking to extreme drug use. She also peformed a sex act on Big Mac. Twilight Sparkle and Spike tried to help her by holding an intervention, which also consisted of Paco, Derpy Hooves (still a toaster), Lyra Sanchez, and Bon Bon (it was supposed to be about the Elements of Harmony, but the others ponies couldn't be there). During the intervention, Pinkie was too drunk to interact and threw up on Spike. A bit later we are told that she also wrote an autobiography abbout her father, Reverend Peter Daniel Pie, with a title under the same line she said at the end of SHED.MOV. It turns out that everything she put in the book was a lie just to get attention. It was also said that she got arrested for stealing large ammounts of drugs in April 2012. During the end of the show, the narrator of True Equestria Story reminded everyone that they should be far less judgemental of her. Although, when the cameras went off, he asked Pinkie what her rates were. Pinkie happily told him what they were. She was then shown in a cheap motel doing a sex act on a snail once more. She looked at her vodka bottle and dumped it out showing that she's giving up her drinking problems. Soon, she saw the time-reversing sonic rainboom performed by Rainbow Dash (who was really in a coma). After the fight between Rainbow (as Rainbow-Titan) and Discord, she visited her at the hospital with the other ponies and was happy that they were togther again. Non-Cannon Appearences She and Twilight were shown playing the game, "Wolf Puncher 2" during Spike's message to Trotcon. She told Twilight about everything in the game (except that the wolf wasn't supposed to die). After the R-Dash 5000 shot the camera, she went to see if Trotcon was all right with Spike and Rainbow. When Spike was shown interrupting Pinkie's video feed, Fluttershy appeared asking what Spike was talking about and what a brony was. Spike told her that they're people who like cartoon ponies. Pinkie thought that these people were little dogs, but Spike told her that they're "adult mammoth". After hearing this Fluttershy felt disgusted, but thought that it could be worse because they could physically attractive to them. After Fluttershy laughed, Spike felt uncomfortable and was about to tell her about how he felt. Pinkie couldn't take it anymore so she frightened them with her chainsaw. Opposites from MLP: FiM and PONY.MOV *Pinkie Pie in MLP: FiM is voiced by a female (Andrea Libman), while Pinkie Pie in PONY.MOV is voiced by a male (first Arin Hanson, then Max Gilardi). *Pinkie Pie in MLP: FiM has a cutie mark that consists of balloons, while Pinkie Pie in PONY.MOV has a cutie mark that consists of a tampon. *Pinkie Pie in MLP: FiM's father is a rock farmer, while Pinkie Pie in PONY.MOV's father is a reverend. *Pinkie Pie in MLP: FiM throws parties that are normal, while Pinkie Pie in PONY.MOV throws parties that are wild. *Pinkie Pie in MLP: FiM lives a happy life, while Pinkie Pie in PONY.MOV lives a depressing life. *Pinkie Pie in MLP: FiM doesn't have a unibrow, while Pinkie Pie in PONY.MOV has a unibrow occasionally. *Pinkie Pie in MLP: FiM does comical acts, while Pinkie Pie in PONY.MOV does sexual acts. Gallery Pinkieyagotta.png|Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy watch Applejack eat all of the apples Tammpon.png|Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy look at each other amazed as Applejack eats a lot of apples Random.jpg|Pinkie Pie goes to Fluttershy's shed with Spike and Rainbow Dash whatsbh.png|Pinkie Pie looking at the dead corpse of Winona Park.png|Pinkie Pie goes insane at the park Rehab.png|Pinkie Pie is taken to her intervention meeting VOMIT VOMIT EVERY WHERE.png|Pinkie Pie throws up on Spike Cvsfgf.png|Pinkie Pie's autobiography Mane4 and Spike.png|Pinkie Pie and the others watching Rainbow Dash's epic fight with Discord M6aS SWAG.MOV.png|Pinkie Pie and her friends at the end of SWAG.MOV APPLESagain.png|Pinkie Pie and her friends watching Applejack eating apples again Category:Characters Category:Ponies Category:Main Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Characters voiced by Arin Hanson Category:Characters voiced by Max Gilardi Category:Female Characters Category:Elements of Harmony Category:Females voiced by Males Category:Pie Family